


En una noche de Invierno

by Zuly_Mason



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: "Beso negro", Dos papás enamorados okay, Es verdadero amor, M/M, Muchas emociones y sentimientos, Relaciones establecidas, Sexo Emocional, Sexo de reconciliación, Spoilers del Final, Venenoso tiene cola, Versión de "Seamos perdonados", sexo anal, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuly_Mason/pseuds/Zuly_Mason
Summary: En una noche de invierno, el Profesor Venenoso decide tomar el primer paso para recuperar el amor de alguien que cree que está perdido.





	En una noche de Invierno

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaro que este fanfic NO me pertenece. Me encargué de la traducción al Español.  
La creadora de esta historia es: Moonheart13.  
Link de la cuenta de la autora: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonheart13/pseuds/Moonheart13  
Link de la historia original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584229?view_adult=true

Si le hubieras dicho a Boxman cuando conoció a KO Kincaid que el Lord estaría un día sentado en una acogedora cabaña en el medio del bosque, él te hubiera dicho que eras un loco y un imbécil.

Y luego hubiera arrojado una caja sobre ti.

Aún así, como se veía la situación, Boxman se encontraba acurrucado en su silla, sus ojos se desplazaban por el libro que él había estado tratando de leer la última media hora. Mikayla estaba acurrucada sobre la alfombra dormitando y por su parte, Double Beat había encontrado un lugar para hacerse un ovillo sobre la cama de Boxman en la otra habitación. Las llamas crujían gentilmente en la chimenea, el viento estaba silbando afuera. No estaba nevando con intensidad, pero tenía que hacer bastante frío allá afuera si tenemos que tomar en consideración que las ventanas estaban cubiertas de hielo.

Justo cuando Boxman estaba pensando en cerrar el libro y tal vez irse a la cama, alguien tocó a la puerta. Levantó la cabeza confundido, preguntándose quién podría ser a estas horas. Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche y él no había recibido ninguna llamada de sus hijos de que iban a pasar a saludarlo.

Abrió la puerta, sabiendo que probablemente podría lidiar con lo que sea que estuviera del otro lado, y se detuvo en el momento en que lo vio.

Ahí estaba él, parado allí usando esa bufanda verde rayada que Boxman le había hecho la Navidad pasada. Y por supuesto, no llevaba ningún abrigo de invierno. Boxman recordó que necesitaba hacerle recordar todo el tiempo que se pusiera un verdadero abrigo si dejaba la fábrica durante esos meses nevados.

El Profesor Venenoso miraba a Boxman, con sus ojos llenos de… ¿arrepentimiento?, ¿tristeza?, ¿dolor?. Era difícil de descifrar. Sin un minuto que perder, el profesor sacó un pastel que se encontraba detrás de él, tendiéndolo hacia Boxman mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

“Lo siento”, susurró suavemente, sus palabras sonando distantes saliendo de su boca.

El pastel parecía estar cubierto con glaseado de chocolate, el favorito de Boxman, con unas terriblemente escritas y extensas letras de color rosa que estaban en el centro, decían “Lo siento”, completado con una pequeña galletita con forma de corazón por encima de las palabras.

Boxman miró a la ofrenda por un momento, tratando de pensar en lo que Venenoso estaba intentando hacer. En verdad, cualquier otro lo habría considerado una terrible forma de disculpa por todo lo que pasó. La mayoría de las personas probablemente hubieran cerrado de un portazo la puerta en la cara del hombre.

Aún así, una pequeña sonrisa se cruzó por la cara de Boxman.

“Aquí vamos otra vez…”, dijo cariñosamente, sus manos moviéndose en sus caderas.

La cabeza de Venenoso volvió a subir despacio, asomándose por sobre el pastel, su mirada reflejaba una pregunta silenciosa. Dando un paso al costado, Boxman tendió su brazo.

“Bueno, tú también podrías entrar. Tienes que estar congelándote allí afuera”.

El profesor entró con indecisión, viendolo a Boxman brevemente antes de colocar el pastel sobre la mesa que estaba cerca. Boxman cerró la puerta con llave, encontrándose así mismo mirándola fijamente.

Los sentimientos pasaron corriendo a él como un tren de carga que viene en dirección contraria. Últimamente Boxman había enfocado mucho de su tiempo en sus hijos, él había alejado a Venenoso de sus pensamientos diarios. No era que no pensaba en él en lo absoluto. Oh, lo hacía a menudo. Pero con la forma en la que Venenoso Sombrío lo había tratado, por lo que Venenoso de por sí había hecho por su cuenta, y por como todo acabó, simplemente se sentía que su relación había… terminado.

“Está cálido aquí”, Venenoso dijo después de un rato.

Boxman se dio la vuelta, mirando a Venenoso que estaba frotando sus manos en la bata de laboratorio que cubría sus brazos. “Sí. Tengo la ventilación trabajando muy bien así el ambiente no se siente sofocante”.

Venenoso asintió. “Claro, claro”.

Bueno, esto no podría ponerse más incómodo.

“Pondré tu pastel en la nevera”, dijo Boxman, tomando el pastel. “¡Ponte cómodo!”.

Boxman se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina y abrió la nevera. Colocó el pastel en uno de los estantes de arriba que estaba vacío (después de todo sólo eran él, Mikayla, y Double Beat, por lo cual no había mucho que guardar), cerró la puerta de la nevera antes de estampar su cabeza contra esta.

¿Esto era correcto?. ¿Estaba cometiendo un grave error?. ¿Debería de molestarse en siquiera perdonarlo?.

Dejó salir un gentil soplido, y sonrió levemente.

Siempre fue débil cerca de Venenoso, ¿no es así?. Desde el primer momento que lo conoció, él podía recordar sus rodillas debilitándose. Su corazón acelerándose. Sus palmas sudando.

Y entonces, él llegó a conocerlo. Pasaron tiempo juntos, hablaron entre ellos. Incluso se hacían reír entre ellos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien hizo reír a Boxman de la misma forma que lo hacía Venenoso?. No lo podía recordar.

Frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello, pensando, mientras estaba parado allí, tratando de reunir el coraje necesario para volver al living.

Venenoso lo había herido. Diablos, él había herido a Fink. Alguien que Boxman estaba seguro que nunca lastimaría directamente, incluso a un nivel emocional. Y eso incluso pasó.

Aun así, ahora Venenoso estaba aquí. Y parecía que quería hacer las cosas bien. Boxman tenía una oportunidad de escuchar lo que tenga que decir.

Salió de la cocina, deambulando de regreso al living, sólo para detenerse ante la vista que estaba frente a él. Mikayla estaba enroscada en los brazos del Profesor Venenoso, su pequeña cola de enchufe moviéndose de un lado para otro. Estaba ronroneando levemente mientras Venenoso con suavidad acariciaba su cabeza. Estaba sentado en el sofá ubicado en perpendicular al sillón de Boxman, sonriendo de forma gentil a la criatura parecida a un gato.

Boxman recordó como ellos solían abrazarse. Se habían vuelto compañeros de arrumacos apenas una semana después de que Venenoso se mudara a Boxmore. Mikayla se hacía una bolita en el regazo de Venenoso mientras él trabajaba, mientras miraba televisión con la familia, incluso algunas veces en la cena. Ahora mismo, su hija le echó un vistazo a la Luna mientras estaba en brazos de Venenoso.

“Alguien te extrañó”, tomando asiento junto a él.

Venenoso levantó la vista, asintiendo. “Así parece”. Le ofreció al hombre una incómoda sonrisa que dio la impresión más de ser una mueca.

Boxman copió la expresión antes de echar un vistazo a su regazo, sus manos estaban plegadas. “Así que…”.

“Así que…” dijo Venenoso, diciéndolo con un mismo tono débil.

Entonces, ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

“Profesor, yo sólo quería decir--”

“Boxman, lo siento tanto, yo no--”

Los dos parpadearon al mismo tiempo para que luego ambos mostraran unas leves sonrisas.

“T-tú primero”, dijo Boxman de forma un poco tímida.

“Yo sólo…”, Venenoso echó un vistazo a Mikayla quien estaba conforme en sus brazos. “He estado avergonzado. He tratado de venir aquí o ir a la fábrica tantas veces… Tantas veces pero yo seguía dándome la vuelta, ya que tenía mucho miedo de encararte”.

Boxman pudo ver el dolor en la cara de Venenoso mientras hablaba. No eran sólo pensamientos dolorosos, sino que Venenoso no estaba enteramente cómodo con ese tipo de emociones. Después de vivir en Boxmore, había comenzado a mejorar y mostrar su lado más divertido y emocional más a menudo. Luego… bueno. Sombrío apareció.

“¿De verdad soy así de aterrador?”, dijo Boxman en broma.

“Sabes de qué estoy hablando”, Venenoso respondió y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Boxman se movió para colocar una mano sobre su hombro. “No mentiré, PV. Todavía estoy muy molesto contigo. Me lastimaste”.

Vio que Venenoso hizo un gesto de dolor ante sus palabras.

“Pero… estás aquí”, dijo Boxman con una pequeña risa. “Tuviste que hacer un viaje largo a través de unas cuantas hectáreas de nieve”.

“Y todo cargando ese condenado pastel”, Venenoso contestó con humor.

Boxman dio otro resoplido. “… Venenoso, ¿estás… bien?”.

Hubo un golpe de silencio. Entonces, contestó, “Lo estoy… lidiando”.

“¿Lidiando?”.

“Todavía tengo problemas. Muchos de ellos”. Venenoso se relajó en su asiento, causando que Mikayla saliera disparada y corriera a jugar con uno de sus juguetes. “Pero KO y Kink me convencieron de ir a terapia”.

Los ojos de Boxman se abrieron de par en par. “¿De verdad?”.

“Sí. Ha sido por pocas semanas, pero,” dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, “supongo que ha sido de ayuda”.

“¡Eso es genial!” Boxman contestó, dándole al hombre una sonrisa alentadora.

“Sí…” dijo Venenoso, su boca intentando mostrar una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente mientras él se encontraba con la mirada de Boxman otra vez, con una expresión seria. “Box, Yo… lo que hice. Como te herí. Como traicioné tu confianza, yo… no estoy pidiendo que me perdones. Yo…”. Su mirada bajó a donde estaba la alfombra.

“¿Sí?”. Boxman lo presionó un poco.

“… Simplemente te extrañé mucho”, respondió sin más.

Boxman sintió que su corazón despegó, aleteando en el aire como una paloma silvestre. “Oh, PV… yo te extrañé también”.

“¿Lo hiciste?”. Venenoso preguntó, su pelo cayendo en frente de su cara. “¿Incluso después de todo?”.

“¡Por supuesto!”. Boxman exclamó. “Venenoso, podré estar molesto contigo, pero… yo… tú sabes”. Boxman se sonrojó ligeramente, moviéndose para alcanzar a Venenoso y tomar su mentón. “Eres mi mejor amigo”. Lord Boxman, el hombre que alguna vez odiaba cualquier cosa relacionada con la amistad pudo finalmente admitir que él en efecto había encontrado un mejor amigo. El tiempo definitivamente cambia las cosas, ¿no?.

Venenoso dejó salir una leve risa mientras él se estiraba para encarar a Boxman. “Sí. Somos mejores amigos, ¿no?”. Su mirada se relajó. “Y… mucho más que eso”.

“Sí… eso es lo que lastima más que otra cosa”, Boxman dijo, una vez más mirando el gesto de dolor de la cara de Venenoso. “¡No es por exagerar ni nada!. Es que…”. Él subconscientemente tiraba del cuello de su suéter. “Se sintió que elegiste el poder por sobre mí. Por sobre Fink y los niños”.

“Eso-- no fue así”, Venenoso insistió. “No al principio. Sombrío me dijo que si uníamos fuerzas, podría ser poderoso. Podríamos ser un increíble villano y --”. Se repudió a sí mismo, viéndose más avergonzado. Entonces, suspiró. “Quería ser lo suficientemente digno de ti”.

Los ojos de Boxman se agitaron con sorpresa. “Que”. Ni siquiera podía decirlo en forma de pregunta, estaba en shock.

“Tú siempre me has dado mucho”, Venenoso explicó, intimidando con la mirada a sus manos con garras. “Tú me diste devuelta mi pasión. Tú me mostraste un nuevo campo que yo apenas había tocado previamente. Tú y tus niños se volvieron mi familia. Finalmente Fink y yo ya no estábamos por nuestra cuenta”. Una de sus manos se alzó, presionando con la punta de sus dedos su frente. “Cuanto más Sombrío me hablaba diciéndome que yo tenía el potencial de ser un poderoso villano, más le creía. Pensé que podía protegerte a ti y a nuestra familia si alguien trataba de herirnos.” Sus dientes se apretaron. “Pensé que si trabajaba con Sombrío, quizás él no intentaría herir a nadie que me importara otra vez”.

Ahí estaba. Ahora Boxman entendió. “Pensaste que podrías tener control sobre la bestia. ¿No?”.

“Fui un idiota”. Venenoso se regañaba a sí mismo. “Un estúpido en pensar que podría hacer tal cosa. Sombrío no tenía corazón. Él no quería trabajar conmigo. Una vez que estuve de acuerdo en darle algo de control, él se quedó a cargo. Usó mi cuerpo como una marioneta. Miraba desde lo profundo de mi mente como él manipulaba a TKO y destruía la fábrica. Yo… me senté allí mirando con horror cuando él te echó.

Boxman podía ver las lágrimas brotando de los ojos de Venenoso, el profesor tratando muy duro de no dejarlas caer mientras su mirada se dirigía al fuego. “Seguía gritándole para ir tras de ti. Me rompió el corazón verte desolado. Quería tanto tomar el control de nuevo para encontrarte. Pero cuanto más las cosas empeoraban, menos en control me sentía y eso sólo le daba a Sombrío más poder”.

“Tuviste un asiento de primera fila ante todo lo que ocurría y no pudiste detenerlo”, murmuró Boxman.

“Finalmente, tuve una oportunidad. Cuando TKO comenzó a contestarle, poniéndose furioso con él por no hacer lo que él quería, Sombrío comenzó a perder control. Él estaba tan furioso y eso lo guió al más a tener un pequeño sentimiento de impotencia. Fue suficiente. Empecé a echarlo al ver que estaba más débil y cuando TKO le mandó un duro golpe, eso era todo lo que necesitaba”.  
“Desearía haber sido capaz de ayudar”, Boxman se encontró diciéndolo en voz alta.

“Yo también”, Venenoso contestó. “Quería ir a por ti cuando me habló, pero él trataba de atraerme a su lado, yo sentí pánico. Estaba asustado de que el tomara control y haría algo horrible contra ti”.

Las manos de Boxman se apretaron, sintiendo la necesidad de envolver sus brazo el rededor del profesor. “No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí”.

“¿Cómo no puedo preocuparme por ti?”. Venenoso le contestó, volviendo a mirarlo. “Por el amor de Cob, te amo, Box. Incluso si tuvieras 10 veces más tu nivel de poder actual, todavía estaría preocupado ------mmph!”.

Boxman había agarrado las mejillas de Venenoso, empujándolo en un fuerte beso. Después de shock inicial por el contacto físico, Venenoso hizo lo mismo, sus manos envolviéndose suavemente alrededor del cuello de Boxman. En sólo un momento, el beso se volvió más acalorado, sus lenguas salieron para saludarse la una a la otra. Oh, Boxman había extrañado esa lengua cortada alrededor de la suya.

Antes de que lo supiera, estaba sentado en el regazo de Venenoso, sus torsos presionándose uno contra el otro. Las manos de Boxman ascendieron al cabello de Venenoso, enterrándolas en sus bucles negros. Éste dejó salir un ronroneo en respuesta, y Boxman fue capaz de escuchar ese leve sonido.

Entonces, sin advertencia, Venenoso se movió, jadeando bastante, parecía que se había vuelto un poco loco por un breve momento. “Yo… Box, ¿estás…?”.

Boxman no necesitaba escuchar toda la pregunta. Sonrió, sus manos se movieron hacia las mejillas del profesor. “También te amo,”, dijo, sus pulgares acariciando a lo largo de la piel del otro hombre. “Nunca dejé de hacerlo. No creo que sea capaz de eso, je”.

“Incluso… ¿incluso después de---?”

“Sí. Debo de estar muy loco, ¿no?”.

Venenoso volvió la mirada a él antes de dejar salir una ahogada risa. Entonces, se volvió una pequeña risa. Pronto, estaba riéndose fuertemente, casi histéricamente. Y en sólo un momento, las lágrimas finalmente cayeron de su cara provocando que su delineador se corriera.

“Oh, PV”, Boxman arrulló suavemente, tratando en vano secar las lágrimas.

“¡Lo--- Lo siento!”. Venenoso tosió por sus lloriqueos. “¡Lo siento tanto, por todo!”.  
Boxman envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, empujándolo para darle un abrazo. Venenoso aceptó el agarre fieramente, su cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Boxman mientras el sollozaba en voz baja. Boxman acarició su espalda, murmurando suaves palabras de consuelo cerca de su oído.

Después de unos pocos minutos, o tal vez más tiempo, Venenoso y él se sentaron juntos, los llantos fueron apagándose.

“… ¿De verdad todavía me amas?”, volvió a preguntar.

“Sí”, Boxman dijo sin vacilación, su sonrisa volvió mientras el todavía acariciaba la espalda del hombre. “Vamos, PV. Eres el único para mí. ¿Quién más va a soportar mis tonterías?”.

Oyó una risa contra su cuello antes de que Venenoso se corriera. Su maquillaje era un absoluto desastre, pobre, pero por una vez, a Venenoso no parecía molestarle.

“No eres el único con sandeces en esta relación”, Venenoso contestó, resopló un poco.

“¿Qué tal si lo declaramos empate?”. Boxman le contestó, su mano con garras sosteniendo el mentón de Venenoso. “PV, si hablas en serio sobre manejar tus problemas, estoy contigo, ¿ok?. Quiero estar allí. Puede que no sepa sobre salud mental, pero yo sé como me siento por ti”. Sus ojos se entornaron, sólo amor brillaba en su mirada. “Lo dije antes en el yate de ese tipo asqueroso. Somos un solo corazón”.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en la cara de Venenoso. “Gracias…”.

Boxman se inclinó, presionando un gentil beso en sus labios. “Y oye, quizás la terapia me haría bien también, je je”.

Venenoso dejó escapar una leve risa, limpiando sus ojos mientras ponía caras debido a su arruinado maquillaje. “Me hubiera puesto un delineador resistente al agua si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría”.

“Oye, todavía te vez precioso”, dijo Boxman, arrancando un pañuelo descartable de la mesa que tenía cerca y limpió las mejillas de Venenoso.

“No seas ridículo”, dijo Venenoso con su voz llena de cariño mientras miraba a Boxman.

“Soy Lord Boxman. Ridículo es mi segundo nombre”.

“Pensé que era Gaylord”.

Boxman miró a los ojos de Venenoso, viendo el comienzo de una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminarse en su cara. “Muy gracioso”, Boxman contestó con una sonrisa antes de presionar otro suave beso en los labios del hombre. Venenoso le devolvió este y pronto, los dos estaban intercambiando besos. De forma gentil y dulce presionaba sus labios, y Boxman, rápidamente olvidó lo que estaba haciendo. Se apartó por un momento, mirando fijo al profesor. Venenoso le devolvió la mirada, su cara todavía marcada con un pequeño delineador arruinado, pero él tenía una genuina sonrisa en su cara. El tipo de sonrisa que Boxman recordaba ver en su cara cuando estaban en Boxmore. El tipo de sonrisa relajada y feliz que hacía a Boxman querer sonreír también.

“PV”, dijo Boxman, moviéndose para tomar sus manos, el papel descartable se cayó al piso. “Sé que estuvimos apartados por un tiempo, pero yo…”.

Venenoso escuchó, pacientemente esperando a que Boxman termine, su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente.

“Te extrañé tanto”, Boxman declaró. “Intenté no pensar en eso, intenté de concentrarme en otras cosas, pero tú siempre aparecías en mi cabeza y ahora que estás aquí---…”

“Box, no quiero que avanzemos demasiado rápido para ti--”.

“No me estoy volviendo más joven, PV”, dijo Boxman, tomando la bata de Venenoso. “Y hemos perdido tanto tiempo juntos y – si quieres--”

“Sí”, Venenoso dijo rápidamente, asintiendo con la cabeza, “Quiero. Quiero eso”.

“Por el amor de Cob, entonces bésame ya”, Boxman contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

Sin más palabras, Venenoso atrajo a Boxman en un intenso beso, sus manos su ubicaron alrededor de la placa de metal de la cabeza de Boxman y éste lo jaló más cerca, profundizando el beso con suma urgencia. Sus labios presionándose uno contra el otro repetidamente, creciendo con entusiasmo a cada segundo.

“Boxy—tú—por casualidad—tienes una--”. Venenoso trató de preguntar entremedio de los besuqueos antes de que Boxman rápidamente dijera lo que pensaba.

“Sí--- sí, solo--- mm~ solo déjame—mostrarte”. Se obligó a ponerse de pie, tomando la bata de Venenoso y arrastrándolo con él.

Abrió la puerta completamente, notando que Double Beat yacía felizmente sobre las sábanas grises. La agarró rápidamente, tratando de sacarla por la puerta. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberse recién despertado, ella notó a Venenoso, y le dedicó un dulce saludo en forma de ladrido. “Hola, Double Beat”, Venenoso le contestó, todavía jadeando por el beso que se dio con Boxman.

“Ahora no, cariño, papi está ocupado”. Sin anticipación, empujó a la perrita de metal con su pie, cerrando de un portazo la puerta y cerrándola bien con llave. Inmediatamente, estaba con Venenoso de nuevo, y reconectaron sus labios.

Venenoso envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, recorriendo con sus manos su espalda. El viaje terminó en el trasero de Boxman, el profesor lo sustuvo firmemente. Un fuerte gemido hizo eco en la garganta de Boxman, y de repente éste empujó a Venenoso hacia atrás. El profesor cayó sobre las sábanas grises, Boxman gateó arriba de él, continuando el beso.

Las manos de ambos trepaban por todos lado, tirando de sus ropas desesperadamente. La bata de laboratorio de Venenoso fue rápidamente descartada, junto con las botas suyas y las de Boxman. Venenoso rápidamente tiró la camisa de Boxman, presionando besos con la boca abierta en la piel a lo largo de su pecho. Éste dejó escapar un suspiro, sosteniendo contra su pecho la cabeza de Venenoso con la mano, el otro extendiendo el brazo para desabotonar los pantalones del hombre.

Venenoso se distrajo por un minuto al sentir como que algo estaba clavandole por detrás. Curioso, llevó una mano a su espalda, y lo tomó--

“Mm--- Box, ¿no te he dicho que pares de dejar comida en la cama?”. Dijo Venenoso, mostrándole un croissant a medio comer.

“Oye, no puedes provar que eso es mío”, contestó Boxman, arrebatándole la comida de su mano y arrojándola a otro lugar. Comenzó a besar al rededor del cuello de Venenoso, mordiendo suavemente por debajo de su mandíbula.

Venenoso dejó salir un gemido por la mordida en su zona sensible, pero luego le respondió. “Vamos, va a ver migas por todos lados”.

“Lo arreglaré más tarde”, Boxman contestó sin prestar atención. “Hacer el amor ahora, limpiar luego”.

“Esta bién, me parece justo”, Venenoso dijo antes de arreglarselas para tumbar a Boxman, ahora él encima del otro. Se lo comió con los ojos brevemente, mordiendo su labio inferior. “Te ves tan exquisito~”.

A Boxman se le pusieron los pelos de punta al oir un bajo gruñido proveniente de la garganta de Venenoso, y viendo sus ojos entrecerrados por el deseo. Sus manos fueron rápidamente a la brageta de Boxman, bajando la cremallera y desabrochandolo a toda velocidad. Al siguiente momento, su miembro fue liberado y Venenoso estaba trabajando sobre él con ambas manos.

La cabeza de Boxman se movió para atrás, contemplando el techo de la habitación mientras el dejaba salir gemidos de placer. Venenoso no desperdició ningún momentos en incluir su boca, causando un gemido más fuerte en los labios de Boxman. Inclinó su cabeza lo suficiente para ver la cabeza de Venenoso moverse de arriba abajo con gran entusiasmo, él incluso dejaba salir sus propios gemidos alrededor del miembro de Boxman lo cual causó una reacción en cadena. Boxman dejó salir otro fuerte gemido, una de sus manos se ubicó en el cabello de Venenoso, agarrando sus bucles negros. Eso provocó un gruñido placentero por parte de Venenoso y Boxman pudo ver, aún en su estado aturdido, la cola violeta de Venenoso balanceándose de un lado a otro.

Venenoso se salió brevemente, parecía que necesitaba una oportunidad para respirar de nuevo. “Mierda, te extrañé”, susurró, hacienda contacto visual con su pareja.

“Ya veo”, Boxman contestó con una leve risa antes de darle un tirón a su pelo. “Ven aquí”.

Venenoso obedeció, trepando de nuevo en su posición anterior, sólo para que Boxman una vez más los intercambie de lugar. El giro no fue 100% efectivo, y los dos terminaron de nuevo en sus respectivos lados. A pesar de eso, ambos comenzaron a reirse.

“Al menos no nos caimos de la cama esta vez”, Boxman bufó.

“Oye, no creo que mi cadera se llegue a recuperar de eso”, Venenoso se rió entre dientes, presionando su frente contra la de Boxman.

Por un momento, los dos se miraron el uno al otro, deleitándose de la presencia de otro. En ese momento Venenoso levantó sus garras que fueron a parar a la espalda de Boxman, resguñándolo. Él dejó salir un agudo jadeo, su ojo orgánico se abrió de par en par.

“¿Está bien?”, Venenoso susurró.

“No—sí, sí, está bien. Sólo que--- no he sentido tus garras en mi espalda en tanto tiempo…”. Los ojos de Boxman se agitaron, temblando ante el contacto.

Oh, eso no debió haber excitado a Venenoso de la forma en la que lo hizo. El profesor dejó salir otro gruñido, sonando posesivo mientras presionaba sus labios en los de Boxman.

Luego, la lucha por arrancar más ropa continuo. A Venenoso le costó sacarle el suéter así que Boxman lo ayudó, antes de que éste último se quitara los pantalones y la ropa interior. Venenoso forcejeó con sus pantalones de vestir, tratando desabrochar el botón, pero sus dedos se habían vuelto temblorosos y le costaba.

Las manos de Boxman se envolvieron en las suyas a la vez que presionaba un dulce beso en sus labios. “Déjame”, le dijo suavemente, encargándose en desabrocharlos.

Avergonzado, Venenoso contestó, “Perdón, yo sólo-”.

“No lo estés”. dijo Boxman con sus ojos encendidos de pasión. “Yo lo puedo sentir también. Es un milagro que mis dedos todavía funcionen”.

Los dos compartieron otra risa antes de volver a besarse. Los pantalones y ropa interior de Venenoso pronto desaparecieron, dejando a los dos completamente desnudos. Se presionaron el uno contra el otro, hasta que Boxman susurró, “¿Cómo lo quieres?”.

“Sobre mi estómago. Al principio. Quiero poder girarme y verte”, Venenoso contestó suavemente.

Boxman asintió, preguntándole, “yo, uhh… no tengo lubricante, pero, mmm.. ¿puedo prepararte de la forma tradicional?”

Los ojos de Venenoso se iluminaron ante la sugerencia y asintió con entusiasmo, rápidamente poniéndose en posición con sus brazos plegados en la almohada de Boxman.

Boxman tomó sus piernas, tirandolo firme hacia él y provocando un encantador chillido en Venenoso. Entonces, él estaba bajando su cabeza entre las nalgas de Venenoso.

Enterró su cara en la almohada de Boxman, sus gemidos de placer amortiguados por el cojín. La lengua de Boxman presionó dentro de él una y otra vez, manteniendo sus nalgas extendidas para mayor acceso. Los gemidos de Venenoso se volvieron rápidamente en gemidos agudos, su propia excitación presionando en el colchón. Su cola se azotó de un lado a otro sobre la cabeza de Boxman, haciendo un sonido de látigo una vez que su Venenoso comenzó sus quejidos.

“Boxy, por favor…”, suplicó, sus dientes estaban mordiendo de forma inconciente la almohada.

Boxman se apartó un poco, retrocediendo. “Si es mucho--”.

“Estaré bien, por favor, por favor, hazlo”, Venenoso exhaló, su cuerpo temblando con anticipación a lo que iba a ocurrir.

Finalmente, los dos estaban conectados, el miembro de Boxman deslizandose adentro, y produciendo un prolongado gemido en Venenoso. Boxman empujó, mantenidno un movimiento lento, en parte para no herir al otro hombre y en parte para no venirse muy pronto.

El cuerpo de Boxman yacía en la espalda de Venenoso, mientras el alcanzaba el punto de parada. Por un momento, los dos permanecieron allí, respirando pesadamente. Lentamente, la mano de Venenoso se alzó, ciegamente tratando de agarrar la mano de Boxman. Boxman entendió el mensaje, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

“Estoy listo si tu lo estás”, Venenoso le hizo saber que tuvo suficiente tiempo para acostumbrarse.

Boxman asintió, dando algunos besos en los omóplatos de Venenoso. Su mano bajó para tomar la cola de Venenoso cuya base estaba escondida bajo su vientre. Él frotó con sus manos un punto que había recordado, sintiendo la cola yendo felizmente flácida en su agarre. Entonces, comenzó a empujar.

La cama rechinó por el movimiento de cada uno, le siguieron suaves bocanadas de aire por parte de los dos. Boxman comenzó a acelerar en velocidad y la mano que estaba libre de Venenoso, viendo como Boxman ya tenía sus manos ocupadas, se deslizo hasta llegar a su miembro, jalándolo. Pronto, las embestidas de Boxman se volvieron incluso más rápidas, deslizandose con bastante facilidad prácticamente.

“B-Box”, Venenoso pidió a gritos, “Puede--- sobre mi espalda--”. 

Boxman se retiró brevemente de su interior, moviendo a Venenoso, posicionándolo sobre su espalda, el último permitiendole hacer lo que él deseaba. Entonces, estubo adentro de nuevo, sus manos y dedos reconectandose. Boxman se inclinó hacia Venenoso, los dos mirándose con reverencia.

Había pasado tanto tiempo. Mucho desde que ellos habían intimado. Mucho desde que ellos se sentían vulnerables.

La mano de Venenoso dejó su miembro, tomó la cabeza de Boxman y tiró de él lo suficiente como para besarlo. El ultimo dejó salir un gemido de excitación, bombeando sus caderas furiosamente. El professor dedujo que Boxman estaba cerca, reconociendo la forma en la que su cara se endurecía y sus ojos se apretaban.

“Vamos, Boxy”, susurró, con una de sus manos enterrada en los mechones del pelo verde de Boxman . “Está bien, déjalo salir por mí, amor”.

Y lo hizo. Boxman dejó escapar un grito mientras se venía, Venenoso gimiendo mientras sentía el cálido liquido llenándolo. Las embestidas de Boxman pronto disminuyendo. Boxman jadeo pesadamente, aún sintiendo su orgasmo mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de aterrizar de vuelta a la Tierra.

Finalmente miró a Venenoso, los ojos del professor viéndolo con una mirada llena de amor. También notó que Venenoso no se había venido todavía. Se inclinó a él, tomando su miembro después de haber soltado la cola de Venenoso.

“No tienes que---”.

“Yo quiero, tú shhh”, Boxman contestó antes de que su boca envolviera alrededor del miembro de Venenoso.

Venenoso dejo salir un feliz suspiro a pesar de sus protestas, su cabeza cayendo de nuevo en la almohada. No pasó mucho antes de que se corriera, y Boxman tragando su orgasmo.

Pronto, los dos estaban acostados uno al lado de otro en la cama, sus manos ahora se encontraban intercaladas. Por un largo tiempo, varios minutos, ellos sólo se dedicaron a jadear, mirando fijo el techo de madera.

“Bueno”, Boxman dijo una vez que el recobró su aliento, “No esperaba que mi noche fuera así, eso lo aseguro”. La cama rechinó mientras Venenoso se dio la vuelta para encararlo, su pelo ahora un completo desorden. “Si quieres que me vaya--”.

“¿Qué?. No. ¡Quédate!”, Boxman lo tumbó, extendiendo su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Venenoso. “¿Por qué querría que te fueras?”.

Venenoso se encogió de hombros antes de inclinar su cabeza ante el contacto. “No quiero forzarme a meterme en tu vida”.

“Oye, te dejé entrar”, señaló Boxman. “Te besé primero. Y te dije que quería esto”.

“Lo sé… mi terapeuta--” Interrumpió lo que iba a decir para reirse un poco ante eso. “Mi terapeuta. No puedo creer que estoy diciendo esa frase ahora”. Sacudió su cabeza. “Ella dijo que yo creía que era indigno para el amor. Para el tiempo y energía de la gente”. Se acurrucó un poco más cerca a Boxman, presionando su mejilla en el pecho del otro hombre. “Especialmente después de todo lo que pasó. Ese es el por qué me seguía desalentando en venir a verte. No quería molestarte o sacar el tema de como te herí una vez mas”.

“Estoy contento de que viniste aquí”, contestó Boxman, acariciendo su pelo. “Pensé en ir a buscarte yo mismo, pero…”.

“No eras el que estaba equivocado”, Venenoso terminó la oración por él. “Y estoy contento de que yo fuera quien lo hiciera también”.

Boxman depositó un beso en su cabeza. “Sí. Y trajiste un pastel y todo. Me conoces muy bien”.

Venenoso dejó escapar una pequeña risa por lo bajo. “La forma más rápida de llegar al corazón de un hombre es a través de su estómago”.

“Por supuesto--¡oh!. Por cierto, ¿de verdad hiciste el pastel?”. Venenoso no era exactamente conocido por su talento en la cocina.

“A-jah. Tuve un poco de ayuda de Fink. En realidad, mucha ayuda de Fink”.

“¿Cómo está ella?, preguntó Boxman, sus manos acariciando la espalda desnuda de Venenoso.

“Mejor, Está mucho mejor. Tuvimos mucho tiempo para discutir sobre Sombrío y todo lo que pasó”. Venenoso sonrió. “Nos sentimos más cercanos que nunca”.

Boxman le devolvió la sonrisa. “¡Eso es genial!”.

“¿Que hay de ti y los chicos?. Leí que Ernesto y Jethro tomaron la propiedad”.

“¡Sí!. Las cosas han estado muy bien. Darrell acaba de comprar una granja, Shannon está tratando de encontrar una cadena para darle un programa de televisión, y Raymon y algunos de sus copias formaron una banda”. Apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de Venenoso. “Tuvimos algo de diversión después de que volvimos a Boxmore, pero después de todo…” se encogió de hombros. “Simplemente quería algo nuevo. No estoy seguro de lo que es, pero creo que es bueno que me fuera”.

Venenoso corrió su mano por el pelo en pecho de Boxman, diciéndole. “ Sé a qué te refieres. Después de que Fink y yo volvimos, todavía estoy luchando en qué hacer conmigo mismo. Fink comenzó su propio canal de videojuegos online y está haciendo dinero de eso”.

“¿De verdad?. Bien por ella”, dijo Boxman impresionado.

“Todavía tengo un resto considerable de dinero para mantenernos por un tiempo. Tengo opciones, supongo. Podría convertirme en profesor, abrir un negocio, quizás realizar de nuevo otro hobby”.

“Estaba pensando en lo mismo”, contestó Boxman. “Tú y yo tenemos algunos talentos para lograr hacer dinero en nuestros terrenos”.

Venenoso asintió tranquilamente, presionando un beso en la piel de Boxman.

“¿Dijiste que has hablado con KO?”.

“Lo hice. Las cosas no son geniales, de verdad, pero todo progreso es buen progreso. Él es quien aparentemente tuvo la idea de que yo fuera a terapia. Él estuvo yendo por un tiempo y creo que eso pudo ayudarlo. Traté de provarlo para darle valor a su opinión, y estoy comenzando a verle su atractivo”.

“Mmm”, Boxman tatereó. “¿Y qué te hizo venir aquí finalmente?”.

Venenoso estuvo en silencio por un momento. “Mi terapeuta durante nuestra última sesión… hablamos mucho de ti. Y hablamos sobre una toma de riesgo. Eso era venir a verte.

“¿Y cuál era el riesgo?. ¿Que cerraría de un portazo la puerta en tu cara?”. Le dijo Boxman, moviendose para mirar detenidamente a Venenoso.

“Sí”, dijo. “Que incluso te reusarías a abrir la puerta. Pero era un riesgo que necesitaba tomar si tenía alguna esperanza de hablar contigo otra vez”. Le dedicó a Boxman una sonrisa cansada. “Tendré mucho que contarle en mi siguiente cita, ¿no?”.

Boxman le devolvió la sonrisa, presionando un casto beso en los labios de Venenoso. “Definitivamente mucho. Especialmente sobre lo buen amante que soy también, ¿no es así?.

Venenoso ahogó una risa entre dientes. “Ese hecho va a permanecer en privado. Si comienzo a difundir eso, tendré que esperar en linea para estar contigo”.

“Como si quisiera estar con alguien más que tú”, Boxman ronroneo, frotó su nariz contra la de Venenoso. Él se corrió, dejando salir un bostezo y frotando su ojo orgánico.

Venenoso notó su cansancio, se inclinó para tirar de la colcha para taparlos a ambos. “Estás empezando a cabesear un poco, Box. Es tarde y deberías dormir un poco”.

“Aunque te quedarás, ¿verdad?”, preguntó Boxman, poniéndose cómodo.

“Siempre y cuando me quieras aquí”, contestó Venenoso, acurrucándose de vuelta contra su pecho.

“Bien”. Los brazos de Boxman se envolvieron alrededor de él, y dejando salir un suspiro de satisfacción.

Venenoso pudo ver desde la única ventana de la habitación que la nieve comenzaba a azotar fuerte allá afuera. El aullido del viento crecía más y más, poco a poco sacudiendo la cabaña. Aún así, Venenoso nunca se había sentido más relajado mientras se acomodaba contra el pecho de Boxman, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota original de la autora:  
“Estoy segura que habrá varias versiones del episodio “Seamos perdonados”, que no se pudo hacer, pero aquí está mi parte. ¡Espero que les guste a todos!. ¡Los comentarios son enormemente bienvenidos!.  
El segundo nombre de Boxman siendo “Gaylord” fue originalmente inspirado por los fics de Ms Mallow aquí, y a su vez, inspirado por los miembros en el grupo de Discord “All in the Villainy”.
> 
> No es sólo mi primer trabajo de traducción de un fanfic, sino también mi primera vez posteando aquí y espero no haber cometido ningún error.  
Fue un gusto haber trabajado en este fanfic: otra versión de lo que pudo ocurrir en el capítulo en el cual Venenoso se disculpaba con Boxman y quería rehacer su relación con él. Es una lástima que con la cancelación de la serie no podamos verlo concluido.  
Cualquier duda con respecto a esta traducción déjenmela en los comentarios.  
Saludos!.


End file.
